Hidden Secrets
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: Saved from a potentially dangerous situation, Bella befriends a mysterious person who knows a lot more of the supernatural world than she should. In this unlikely friendship, only chaos can come from it. Paul Lahote x OC M due to mentions of rape at this moment in time. May include lemons in later chapters


If there was one thing Clara hated, it was crowds. Idiots, and crowds. Yet somehow, she'd been convinced by her annoyingly perky aunt to see a movie. One which was so sappy, and predictable, she felt like even she would fall asleep.

She had been dragged from her warm, penthouse apartment in central Seattle, to come to the dreary, backstreet city of Port Angeles.

It was a dive. One she didn't wish to be seen in.

"I just loved that movie. The romance, the suspense. Aren't you happy you came Clara?"

The bubbly red head she lovingly called her aunt Isa was the complete opposite of

Clara's more reserved nature. She was a lovely woman, who had taken Clara under her wing many, many years ago. While Clara detested most people with her personality, and often tended to steer clear of those types of people, scowling when being forced around them, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head in fake annoyance in the pure and innocent look on her aunts face.

"I could think of a few things I'd rather see than that movie aunty." Clara replied, looking forward.

Isa, short for Isalya, pouted at her niece, who rarely showed emotion to these sorts of things.

"But he was so hot!" Isa commented on the lead in the movie. While even Clara had to admit that the abs were a nice sight to look at, she couldn't see the fascination.

"Looks do not mean a good person." And didn't Clara and Isa know. Their kind was beautiful and very enticing to anyone who looked at them. But they could be selfish, and evil, conquering and ruling many places, with no concern of who they hurt or killed. Her kind was a menace upon society.

Clara had always tried to steer away from the awfulness of her kind, preferring to help others when she could. She may not like huge crowds, but she could be surprisingly civil when one to one with someone.

Clara was about to prove once more she wasn't like her lineage depicted her to be, as her attention was drawn away from her aunt Isa and towards a biker gang in the back alley of a sleazy club.

The main guy, a fat, ginger man, who had a bald patch in the crown of his head, was beckoning a girl, no older than 17 towards him.

Clara lifted a defined eyebrow at the scene. More to her surprise, the teenager was edging towards the gang.

"C'mon sweetheart, come for a ride!" The girl seemed to stop, fighting with herself, before giving in and settling on the back of the bike.

Clara started towards the pair, her heels echoing in the alley. She halted as the motorcycle roared to life, soaring off with the teenager.

Clara's instincts kicked in. She stepped up to another of the bikers, who was leaning against a cheap make, his face in a sickening grin.

"Have you come for a ride too babe?" Clara glared, shoving the disgusting man away, and stealing the bike. Her tight jeans restricted her movement slightly, but she wasn't about to let a young girl get taken like that.

The motorcycle vibrated violently beneath her. A cheap make it felt as well as looked it seemed, with the paint scratched off over the tank.

Hitting 40mph, she soon saw the stunts that the idiot was pulling off. Clara could see him teetering, not used to the weight on the back. That or he wasn't sober.

Clara slowed her bike down as the one in front came to an abrupt stop.

"Why do you wanna stop? Happy to have fun here?" He grabbed the brunettes arm, as she climber off the bike.

"Please. I need to get back to my friend." She pleaded. Clara threw the bike to the ground with a sharp smack as it hit the floor, it's wing mirrors snapping off in the process.

"Oh, a threesome huh? I can dig it." The man inched towards Clara, the teenagers wrist still in a vice like grip.

"I'm not into getting it on with people who are no better than the dirt I wipe off my feet."

The man smiled, his teeth showing black. He let go of the girl, who edged away slightly, taking in the sight.

The thin woman stood taller than the man who drove, yet she was still tiny in comparison.

"Tell me. Do you like to hurt girls? Watch them scream as you scar them? Do you like to rape them?" With every word Clara got closer, her purple eyes staring menacingly in the mans, who suddenly had his tail between his legs.

"I don't rape women!" He defended as his back hit the chain link fence behind him, causing a shiver to go through his body.

"No. You like to rape young, sweet girls. I know your type. Scum of the earth." Clara was inches away from the mans face, a scowl on her face as she dug her nails into the mans arm, drawing blood. "Run little boy. Before I decide to see you bleed from somewhere else."

Clara dropped his arm, and watched as he fled to his bike, bypassing the girl who now stood, eyes open, staring at Clara.

"Thank you," She stuttered out. "I didn't think he'd do that."

"You shouldn't be running off with people like that. You're lucky I was around."

"I'm Bella." Bella offered a hand to Clara, who took it, a small smile gracing her face.

"Clara. Now, let's get you to your friend." Bella nodded, and they made there way over to the broken bike that lay a few feet away.

It roared to life, and Bella got on the back, this time, not seeing the ghost of her love.

—-

"It seems your friend has gone without you." Clara noted as they reached the street where Bella ad her friend had been before the incident.

"Yours too." Isa had left as soon as she couldn't see Clara any longer, a fact that Clara had already known.

"Do you live close by?"

"Sort of. I'll have to ring my dad to come get me." Clara tilted her head, looking at the worried expression that crossed Bella's face.

Clara gently pushed Bella's hand down as she went to ring her father.

"I can take you home. Don't worry."

Bella looked at Clara, a small smile gracing her face, which brightened her features.

"It's just over an hour. I couldn't ask you to take me."

"You've had a rough night as it is. Allow me." Bella hesitantly nodded, and followed along as Clara located her car in a small parking lot.

Her sleek, black, top of the range car reminded Bella of her ex-lovers car, one which he was fond of, causing her to hang her head slightly.

"Are you ok?" Clara had sensed Bella's emotions change as she neared the car.

"Boy troubles." Clara nodded, climbing into the drivers seat, Bella following into the passengers.

Bella looked around the inside, which was mainly leather. It was well looked after, and still had the hint of that new car smell, along with vanilla.

"Want to talk about it?" Bella fiddled with her fingers, debating on whether to trust this complete stranger she had gotten into a car with.

"It's long, and complicated." Clara hummed slightly, her eyes focused on the road in front of her.

"We have a while. It helps. Trust me."

Bella took a deep breath. The woman had shown she cared slightly. She was also aware she had known this mysterious stranger for less than 24 hours.

Bella debated with herself for a few minutes. Maybe it would be good to unload to someone who had no idea who the Cullens were.

Coming to a decision, Bella started her story.

The tale took up most of the journey, and Bella found herself pleasantly surprised when she realised just how quick the journey felt. Her house was a sight for sore eyes.

"Bella," Clara stopped the girl before she clambered out. "This boy. You didn't deserve what he did to you. You can't mourn him when he doesn't deserve the love you gave him."

Bella nodded, her shoulders feeling just a little lighter. Bidding the woman goodbye, she stepped into her house, noting that all the lights were off.

Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket slightly.

She looked down to the bright screen, a message appearing.

' _I'm here to talk if you ever need to ~ Clara_ '

Bella smiled genuinely for the first time in months that night.

I do not own Twilight. I own Clara and Isa.

This is my first Twilight story. I'm not hugely happy with it, but we'll see where it goes. Any comments, constructive criticism etc is greatly appreciated!


End file.
